Parts Of Me
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Selama ini Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki penyakit D.I.D atau disebut kepribadian ganda, ia memiliki 7 kepribadian dalam dirinya. Tak ada dokter yang bisa mengobati dirinya, tapi suatu hari ia bertemu Kagami dokter psikiater yang akan mengubah dirinya dan kepribadian lainnya./GOM x Kagami/ Mind to review?


** Parts Of Me**

**.**  
**Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke**  
**This story is owned by me**  
**Rated: T**  
**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Antara Aku, Kau, Dan Diriku Yang Lain.**

Di kota besar Tokyo kini tengah dilanda oleh musim semi. Banyak pohon sakura yang bunganya mulai bermekaran di setiap pinggir jalan. Terkadang bunga-bunga itu Berguguran dikarenakan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Pemandangan yang indah ditambah cuaca yang baik menambah kesan baik pada hari ini, karena itu penduduk di kota besar itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan santai di luar untuk menikmati pemandangan yang begitu indah ini.

Salah satunya seorang siswa SMA Seirin yang memiliki surai baby blue. Siswa itu tengah menikmati pemandangan itu, sekali-kali ia menghirup udara disana yang begitu menyegarkan dan membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil hp biru mudanya dan ia pandang jam yang ada di hp nya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil karena dia masih belum terlambat.

Ia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia sampai di gedung sekolah yang akan mengawali kehidupan barunya di SMA.

Dia mulai melangkah masuk ke sekolah itu, dan ia segera berjalan mengarah ke kelasnya.

Setelah ia sampai dikelasnya dan mencari tempat duduknya, ia pun menaruh tasnya di kursinya. Dan tiba-tiba hp nya berdering.

_'Siapa yang sms padaku?' _Batin dirinya.

Dia pun mengambil hp nya dan mengecek siapa yang mengirim sms padanya.

_'Eh? Dari Ogiwara-kun?' _Batin dirinya sambil membuka isi pesan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

_Hei! Kuroko besok aku akan pulang ke Jepang, jadi besok apakah kau punya waktu untuk menjemputku di bandara?_

Siswa bersurai baby blue itu yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu ia pun mengetik pesan di hp nya.

_Tentu saja, besok aku punya banyak waktu luang jadi aku bisa menjemputmu. Jadi jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu? Ngomong2 bagaimana dengan keadaan ayahmu disana? Apakah sudah membaik?_

Kuroko menekan tombol sent dan beberapa menit kemudian ada pesan baru di hp nya Kuroko. Ia mengeceknya dan itu dari Ogiwara.

_Jam 4 sore di bandara Narita. Soal ayah, ia sudah mulai baikan cuma kata dokter ia perlu banyak istirahat._

Kuroko pun mengetik balasan pesan untuk Ogiwara.

_Kalau begitu syukurlah, aku doakan agar ayahmu bisa cepat sembuh total._

Dan tak lama ada balasan pesan untuk Kuroko.

_Sankyu Kuroko, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok di bandara._

Kuroko pun menutup hp nya dan menaruh kembali di saku celananya. Ia merasa tak sabar untuk bertemu teman masa kecilnya lagi.

Dan tak lama bel pun berbunyi, semua murid di kelas Kuroko langsung duduk manis di tempat mereka masing-masing dan seorang guru mulai memasuki ruangan kelas Kuroko.

**Skip time…**

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu untuk pulang, semua murid pun mulai berhamburan keluar sekolah, dan begitu pun Kuroko yang berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Tetapi waktu Kuroko berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, ia melihat 2 orang senpainya yang kelas 3 sedang membully anak laki-laki kelas 1 seperti dirinya.

"G-Gomenasai…" Ucap anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu yang sedang dibully oleh senpai-senpai nya.

"Heh! Memangnya kami akan memaafkanmu begitu saja setelah kau menabrak kami?" Ucap salah satu senpai yang ngebully anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu, sebut saja A.

"Cih! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menabrak kami!" Ucap salah satu senpai yang ngebully anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu juga, sebut saja B.

Dan anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu ditinju oleh kedua senpai nya itu.

Kuroko menatap kasihan pada anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu, ia ingin menolong anak kelas 1 itu tapi dia tak punya tenaga untuk menghajar kedua senpai nya itu. Kuroko menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari bantuan tapi dia lihat tak ada satu murid yang mau menolong anak kelas 1 itu karena takut.

Kuroko juga merasa takut tapi ia juga tak tega melihat anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu babak belur karena dipukuli, ditinju, dan ditendang oleh kedua senpai nya itu. Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri untuk menolong anak kelas 1 itu.

Kuroko mulai mendekati kedua senpai nya itu.

"Hm? Mau apa kau bocah!?" Teriak senpai A.

"Tolong hentikan ini! Kalian tak boleh membully orang lain!" Ucap Kuroko dengan berani.

"Hah? Kau berani menantang kami, heh?" Ucap senpai B dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau itu mau mu akan kami buat kau babak belur seperti anak ini!" Ucap senpai A sambil menunjuk anak kelas 1 tadi.

Dan Kuroko pun dihajar habis-habisan oleh kedua senpai nya itu. Semua murid disana tak ada yang berani melihat Kuroko yang dihajar habis-habisan oleh kedua senpai nya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Dan semua menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah guru mereka.

Guru itu mendekati Kuroko, anak laki-laki kelas 1 tadi, dan kedua senpai itu.

"Siapa yang memulai pertengkaran ini!?" Tanya sang guru.

Dan kedua senpai itu menatap tajam kearah anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu agar ia berbohong, dan karena anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu takut ia pun berbohong.

"D-Dia yang m-memukuli aku… L-Lalu senpai A dan senpai B d-datang untuk m-menolongku dan menghajar d-dia…" Ucap anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

Kuroko menatap tak percaya pada anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu.

"K-Kenapa?" Ucap Kuroko masih tak percaya.

"Apakah itu benar Kuroko Tetsuya?" Tanya sang guru.

"Tidak! Ini salah paham!" Ucap Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya.

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu yang tengah menahan air matanya. "Kenapa kau membela mereka? Mereka kan yang menghajarmu?"

Dan anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah sementara kedua senpai itu menunjukkan senyum kemenangan.

Kuroko menoleh ke semua murid disana dan mereka hanya menatap Kuroko dengan pasrah, tak ada yang berani berkomentar apapun.

"Minna… Kenapa?" Ucap Kuroko menatap tak percaya pada semua murid disana karena tak ada yang mau membelanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya! Sekarang juga cepat ikut saya ke ruang BK!" Perintah tegas sang guru.

Kuroko hanya pasrah mengikuti sang guru ke ruang BK.

Dan di ruang BK, Kuroko dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang guru sementara Kuroko ia hanya terus diam menahan rasa pahit karena dicampakkan oleh teman-teman barunya.

Setelah Kuroko selesai dimarahi oleh sang guru, ia segera keluar dari ruang BK dan menuju toilet untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Kuroko membersihkan noda darah yang masih tertempel di badannya dengan sapu tangannya dan waktu ia melap darah itu, ia tak sengaja mengenai luka memarnya dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Setelah itu ia memandang bayangan dirinya yang ada di cermin toilet.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku harus mengalami ini disaat hari pertama aku memasuki kehidupan menjadi anak SMA?" Gumam Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya.

**DEG!**

"Ukh! Ti-Tidak… Kumohon… Jangan disini…AKH!" Rintih Kuroko kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Kuroko merogoh-rogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah botol yang isinya pil obat dan ia berhasil mengambilnya tapi sayangnya karena rasa sakit di badannya, membuatnya menjatuhkan botol pil obat itu.

"Uh…" Rintih Kuroko menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan di badannya.

Dan tiba-tiba warna bola matanya yang awalnya baby blue itu berubah warna secara acak. Setelah itu Kuroko pingsan sebentar dan beberapa menit kemudian ia bangun lagi, tapi sorot matanya terlihat begitu berbeda dari yang tadi, kali ini sorot matanya sungguh begitu tajam dan dingin, selain itu warna bola matanya berubah menjadi heterokrom.

Dia bangkit berdiri lalu ia membawa tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat kedua senpai nya tengah berjalan sambil menyeret anak laki-laki kelas 1 tadi untuk dihajar lagi.

Ia segera mengambil gunting yang ada di dalam tasnya dan berjalan mendekati kedua senpai nya itu.

"Hm?" Ucap kedua senpai nya itu sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Oh! Kau bocah yang tadi, bagaimana rasanya setelah dimarahi, heh?" Tanya senpai A dengan nada mengejek.

"Haha… Oi, oi, ada apa dengan tatapanmu? Kau ingin balas dendam? Kalau gitu coba pukul kami! Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa, ya? HAHAHAHA!" Ucap senpai B sambil tertawa mengejek.

Dan tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menggores pipi kedua senpai nya dengan guntingnya.

"Hah?" Ucap kedua senpai nya itu kaget.

Anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu juga terlihat kaget, sementara pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan senyum mengerikannya.

"T-TEME! BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI PIPIKU! RASAKAN INI!" Teriak senpai B sambil melayangkan tinjunya mengarah ke pemuda itu tapi ia dengan mudahnya dapat menangkap tinjuan itu dan senpai B itu terlihat sangat kaget sekali.

"Lemah!" Ucap pemuda itu sambil memelintir tangan senpai B itu dengan mudahnya.

"AKH!" Ringis senpai B itu kesakitan.

"KONOYARO!" Teriak senpai A itu marah sambil melayangkan sebuah tendangan pada pemuda itu tapi ia dapat menghidarinya dan ia meninju perut senpai A itu dengan keras sampai-sampai senpai A itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Dengar… Kalau kalian sekali lagi mengganggu orang lain lagi maka aku akan memberikan hukuman yang lebih dari ini!" Ucap pemuda itu memberikan tatapan tajam dari mata heterokromnya sambil mengacungkan guntingnya pada kedua senpai A dan B yang sudah babak belur.

"Hiii~" Ucap kedua senpai nya itu katakutan sambil berlari menjauh dari pemuda itu dan anak laki-laki kelas 1 tadi.

"Eto… Arigatou… Dan maaf tadi aku telah menuduhmu… GOMENASAI!" Ucap anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu menyesal sambil membungkuk pada pemuda itu dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"… Tidak apa-apa." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menaruh guntingnya pada tasnya. Pemuda itu segera berjalan meninggalkan anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu, tapi sebelum ia berjalan jauh darisana, anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu memanggilnya.

"S-SIAPA NAMAMU?" Teriak anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu.

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu dengan mata heterokromnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou…" Ucap Akashi dengan smirknya. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan anak laki-laki kelas 1 itu sendirian yang sedang berdiri mematung.

**Esok harinya, di bandara Narita pukul 4 sore…**

Kuroko tengah menghela nafas entah yang keberapa kalinya, ia memandang hp biru mudanya dan sekali lagi ia menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Sampai kapan ia akan membuatku menunggu?" Gumam Kuroko.

**Sementara itu, di tempat parkir mobil bandara Narita…  
**

Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah kehitaman tengah mengunci pintu mobilnya dengan kasar sampai suara hp nya yang menginterupsi kegiatannya itu.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Ucap laki-laki itu kesal sambil mengangkat hp merahnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ucapnya.

Terlihat ia terdiam lama sedang mendengar ocehan orang yang menelponnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PENULIS YOSEN! JADI JANGAN PERNAH MENGHUBUNGI AKU LAGI!" Teriaknya dengan emosi sebelum ia mengakhiri hubungan hp nya dengan orang penelponnya itu.

Laki-laki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi hingga membuat rambutnya terlihat berantakan seperti habis bangun tidur.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya kesal sambil berjalan masuk ke bandara Narita.

"Lihat saja, kupastikan hari ini kau akan mati!"

**Balik lagi ke Kuroko…**

Kuroko yang sedaritadi terdiam tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu, setelah itu ia menyentuh bekas luka yang ada di pipinya.

_'Oh, ya hari ini, kedua senpai itu terlihat ketakutan waktu aku berpapasan dengan mereka… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu sampai-sampai kedua senpai itu ketakutan?' _Batin Kuroko sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas tentang kejadian kemarin.

_'Tunggu… Kemarin sepertinya penyakitku itu kambuh lagi… Jangan-jangan yang membuat kedua senpai itu ketakutan adalah…' _Batin Kuroko tapi terpotong karena ada seseorang yang meneriakinya.

"OI, KUROKO!" Teriak seseorang yang Kuroko sangat kenali suaranya.

Kuroko menoleh dan dia dapat melihat teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Ogiwara-kun!"

Kuroko segera bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ia tadi duduki dan dia segera berlari menuju Ogiwara.

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama sekali!" Ucap Kuroko.

"Haha… Gomen! Gomen! Tadi aku sedikit ceroboh, aku kira tadi dompetku menghilang jadi aku mencari-carinya tapi ternyata dompetku ada di saku celanaku… Hehehe…" Ucap Ogiwara cengegesan dan Kuroko hanya sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Apa kau terlibat pertengkaran lagi?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Ya, aku hanya berusaha menolong siswa yang seangkatan denganku yang sedang dibully oleh senpai-senpai ku tapi malah aku jadinya kena pukul oleh senpai ku itu." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus bekas luka di pipinya itu.

"Pfffttt… Kuroko apakah kau ini baka? Kalau kau ingin menolong orang, lihatlah seberapa besar kekuatanmu dulu." Ucap Ogiwara menahan tawanya.

"Ogiwara-kun, ini sungguh tidak lucu." Ucap Kuroko dengan ketus walaupun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Ah, gomen! Oi, jangan marah, dong!" Ucap Ogiwara.

"Oh! Ogiwara-kun!"

Kuroko dan Ogiwara menengok ke belakang dan disana ada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang mempunyai poni menutupi mata satunya.

"Himuro!" Panggil Ogiwara.

Kuroko hanya memandang pemuda yang dipanggil Himuro itu dengan bingung.

"Ogiwara-kun, apakah dia temanmu?" Tanya Himuro.

Ogiwara menggangguk dengan mantap. "Dia teman masa kecilku namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"…Dan Kuroko, ini temanku waktu aku di Amerika namanya Himuro Tatsuya." Lanjut Ogiwara.

Kuroko hanya membungkuk dengan sopan. "Doumo."

Himuro juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Yoroshiku."

"TATSUYAAAAA!"

Kuroko, Ogiwara, dan Himuro langsung kaget dengan suara teriakan itu dan waktu mereka menoleh dapat dilihatlah seorang pemuda dengan surai merah kehitaman yang tengah meneriaki Himuro.

"Taiga?" Gumam Himuro dengan amat pelan sampai tak terdengar.

"Tatsuya! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Ucap pemuda itu yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

Kagami dengan secepat kilat menarik Himuro menjauhi Kuroko dan Ogiwara.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? L-Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Himuro.

"Kemari kau teme! CEPAT KEMARI!" Teriak Kagami marah yang terlihat seperti orang gila lagi ngamuk.

"AKH! ITTAI! JANGAN TARIK AKU KERAS-KERAS!" Ucap Himuro mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan Kagami.

"Kau tau apa yang sudah kualami karena ulahmu!?" Ucap Kagami membentak.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Himuro yang masih mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan Kagami.

"Tentu saja membuatmu bertanggung jawab! Karena kau! Aku jadi repot diteleponi oleh banyak reporter setiap harinya!" Teriak Kagami sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hp nya.

"Gara-gara kau! Aku jadi tak bisa tenang di rumah sakit!" Teriak Kagami.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang kasihan melihat Himuro langsung segera menolong Himuro.

"Hentikan ini! Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu antara kau dengan Himuro-kun tapi tolong jangan membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti disini." Ucap Kuroko melepaskan tangan Himuro dari tangan Kagami.

"Benar! Lihat kita jadi ditonton oleh yang lain." Ucap Ogiwara sambil menunjuk orang-orang yang mengerumuni mereka dengan dagunya.

"Cih! Aku tidak peduli! Dan kamu kalau tak mengerti apa-apa jangan ikut campur!" Ucap Kagami sambil memberi sorotan tajam ke Kuroko.

Kagami menatap tajam Himuro. "Dan kau cepat kesini!" Ucap Kagami menarik Himuro

Himuro hanya pasrah ditarik Kagami menjauhi Kuroko, Ogiwara, dan kerumunan orang yang menonton petunjukkan gratis mereka.

"Dengar Tatsuya! Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk bekerja!" Ucap Kagami.

"Tapi kau kan adikku, jadi harusnya tak masalahkan membantu kakaknya saja…" Ucap Himuro dengan pelan.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menggantikanmu setiap harinya untuk diteleponi oleh para reporter itu!" Ucap Kagami mencak-mencak.

"Lagipula kenapa kau harus menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai penulis novel terkenal, sih!? Aku jadinya disalah kira oleh reporter itu sebagai kau! Dan setiap harinya diteleponi oleh para reporter gila itu! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila mendengar dering hp ku sendiri!" Ucap Kagami sedikit membentak.

"Tenanglah Taiga, lagipula aku tak bisa membuka identitasku kepada mereka karena mereka bisa mengganggu pekerjaanku." Ucap Himuro menenangkan Kagami.

"Kalau gitu sama dengan sepertiku! Pekerjaanku jadi terganggu oleh mereka! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk Himuro.

"Ayolah Taiga… Kau pasti juga mengerti kalau aku tak bisa." Ucap Himuro.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan memberitahu kepada semua orang disini kalau kau itu adalah penulis novel terkenal yang memiliki pen name YOSEN!" Ucap Kagami.

"APA!? Ja-" Ucap Himuro tapi terpotong oleh Kagami.

"MINNA! DENGAR! SEBENARNYA ORANG INI ADALAH PENULIS NOVEL TERKENAL YANG KALIAN KENAL SEBAGAI NAMANYA YO-MNNNPPHH!" Teriak Kagami tapi langsung dibekep oleh Himuro.

Semua orang yang ada disana hanya memandang bingung kepada Himuro dan Kagami yang masih dibekep oleh Himuro.

"Ahaha… Sumimasen minna… Anak ini sebenarnya pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa, jadi jangan dengarkan apa yang ia katakan." Ucap Himuro sambil tertawa garing.

"MNPH MNNNPPHH MMNNNPPPHH?! (APA MAKSUDMU TATSUYAAAA?!)" Teriak Kagami gak jelas.

"Err… Ogiwara-kun… Kuroko-kun… Maaf, aku harus membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit dulu, jaa!" Ucap Himuro menyeret Kagami yang sedang memberontak.

Kuroko dan Ogiwara hanya berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bingung.

_'Jadi anak itu orang gila…' _Batin Kuroko menatap Kagami yang diseret oleh Himuro.

**Di mobil Kagami…**

"APA MAKSUDMU TADI MEMANGGILKU PASIEN DARI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA!?" Teriak Kagami sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Ya, itu… Untuk menutupi identitasku sebagai penulis terkenal…" Ucap Himuro sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu membuat orang lain mengganggap aku orang gila, begitu?" Ucap Kagami dengan perempatan yang telah muncul dikepalanya.

"Apa boleh buat, Taiga… Aku terpaksa melakukannya." Ucap Himuro.

"Teme… MATI SAJA KAU!" Ucap Kagami sambil menendang Himuro yang duduk disebelahnya.

"ITTAI! WAH! T-TAIGA MOBILNYA! JANGAN DITINGGAL SETIRNYA!" Teriak Himuro sambil menunjuk depan dengan panik.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

Himuro dan Kagami menghela nafas secara bersamaan lalu, mereka terdiam lama sampai beberapa menit.

"Ne, bagaimana dengan keadaan Alex disana?" Tanya Kagami memecahkan keheningan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kok." Jawab Himuro.

"Souka." Ucap Kagami tersenyum tipis.

Hening beberapa saat lagi.

Tiba-tiba dering hp Kagami berbunyi memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil itu.

Kagami segera mengambil hp nya dari saku celananya.

"Dari siapa? Dari wartawan itu, kah?" Tanya Himuro.

"Bukan, ini dari Izuki-senpai, dokter yang menjadi senpai ku." Ucap Kagami sambil menempelkan hp nya dekat telinganya.

Kagami menyetir sambil berbicara di hp nya, dia hanya terus bergumam 'ya' saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana secepat mungkin." Ucap Kagami.

_Pip!_

Kagami menutup hp nya dan memasukkan kembali ke saku celananya.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Tanya Himuro kepo.

"Katanya ada pasien yang kurawat mengamuk lagi." Ucap Kagami sambil menyetir mobilnya ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Souka… Kalau gitu aku akan menunggumu selama kau menangani pasien itu." Ucap Himuro tersenyum.

Kagami menggangguk.

**Di rumah sakit Seirin…**

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai! Waktunya bekerja!" Ucap Kagami sambil memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"Hoo… Jadi ini tempat kau sekarang bekerja, Taiga." Ucap Himuro menatap bangunan rumah sakit Seirin yang sangat luas dan besar itu.

Kagami dan Himuro turun dari mobil Kagami. Mereka berjalan ke rumah sakit itu dan tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara sirene ambulans.

"Ah! Kagami kau datang tepat waktunya! Ambulansnya baru saja datang." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam legam dengan ada name tag didadanya yaitu Izuki Shun.

"Izuki senpai, siapa pasien yang mengamuk itu?" Tanya Kagami sambil memasang jas dokternya dengan ada name tag nya yaitu Kagami Taiga.

"Namanya Wakaba Kiroto-san… Pasien yang sudah sering berkonsultasi denganmu. Dia sudah berkonsultasi denganmu semenjak umurnya 35 tahun. Barusan, ia membuat masalah di pertokoan terkenal Tokyo karena penyakit stressnya mulai kambuh lagi" Ucap Izuki membacakan identitas sang pasien.

"Souka. Kalau gitu aku harus segera menemuinya." Ucap Kagami berlari menuju ke ambulans.

Himuro hanya tersenyum melihat Kagami berlari menuju ke ambulans.

"Oh! Kagami!" Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dan mempunyai mulut seperti kucing yang mempunyai name tag didadanya Koganei Shinji.

"Koganei senpai, dimana Wakaba-san?" Ucap Kagami.

"Tuh! Dia diangkut oleh Mitobe dan Kiyoshi." Ucap Koganei sambil menunjuk Mitobe dan Kiyoshi yang tengah mengakut Wakaba dengan tandu.

"Sankyu Koganei senpai!" Ucap Kagami dan Koganei hanya menggangguk.

"Wakaba-san!" Ucap Kagami sambil menghampiri Mitobe, Kiyoshi, dan Wakaba.

"ARRGGHH! HARIMAU KAU DIAMLAH DAN KALIAN MAU BAWA AKU KEMANA?" Teriak Wakaba gaje.

"Wakaba-san tenanglah, kami hanya ingin merawatmu." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan ada name tag didadanya yaitu Kiyoshi Teppei.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan ada name tag didadanya yaitu Mitobe Rinnosuke itu hanya menggangguk.

"KALIAN PARA ALIEN PEMBOHONG! PASTI AKU INGIN DICULIK OLEH KALIAN, KAN!?" Teriak Wakaba makin gaje.

"Wakaba-san, tenanglah. Apa kau masih aku? Kagami Taiga dokter yang merawatmu! Apa yang membuatmu kembali stress, Wakaba-san?" Ucap Kagami.

"DIAM KAU MONSTER HARIMAU TOLOL!" Teriak Wakaba menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami.

Muncul perempatan dikepala Kagami. Kalau ia tidak ingat itu adalah orang gila dan pasiennya, dia pasti sudah langsung menendangnya sekarang juga.

Izuki dan Koganei menghampiri Kagami.

"Kita harus segera menenangkan Wakaba-san." Ucap Izuki.

"Wakkatta… Koganei senpai, bisakah kau menyiapkan suntik bius?" Tanya Kagami.

"Yosh! Aku mengerti! Akan segera kuambilkan!" Ucap Koganei sambil berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan obat-obatan.

"NANI!? PERUTKU MAU DIPOMPA!?" Teriak Wakaba ngaco.

Krik… Krik… Krik…

Semua terdiam sebentar.

"Wakaba-san… Perutmu tidak akan dipompa kok, hanya kau akan dibius saja." Ucap Kagami.

"AKU TAK MAU DIPOMPA PERUTNYA! AKU BUKAN BALON!" Ucap Wakaba marah.

"Maa… Wakaba-san bagaimana kalau setelah ini, aku traktir kau minum sake?" Ucap Kagami untuk menenangkan Wakaba.

Wakaba terdiam sebentar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Akan kubelikan sake berapa pun maumu!" Ucap Kagami pura-pura semangat.

"Ini jarum suntiknya!" Ucap Koganei memberikan Kagami jarum suntik biusnya.

"Arigatou." Ucap Kagami sambil menerima jarum suntik itu.

"TIDAAK! AKU AKAN DIBUNUH SAMA ALIEN!" Teriak Wakaba kembali ngamuk.

Wakaba mengamuk dan mengacak-acak semua peralatan medis disana, semua disana mencoba menangkap Wakaba, tapi Wakaba dengan gesitnya lolos dari mereka.

"MATTE WAKABA-SAN!" Teriak Kagami mengejar Wakaba yang berlari mengelilingi ruangan itu yang sudah jadi kapal pecah.

"HAHA… TAK AK-" Ucap Wakaba terpotong.

BLETAK!

Wakaba malah kejeduk dinding sendiri dengan kerasnya karena tak melihat kedepan. Hasilnya ada bintang yang mengitari kepalanya.

"Akan…" Ucap Wakaba sebelum pingsan.

Kagami sweatdrop. "Dia pingsan sendiri…"

"Setidaknya kita tak perlu menyuntikkan bius padanya untuk menenangkannya." Ucap Izuki menghela nafas mengangkut Wakaba ke kasur rumah sakit.

"Lalu… Siapa yang akan membereskan ini semua?" Tanya Koganei.

"Apa boleh buat kita harus membereskan sendiri." Ucap Kiyoshi tersenyum.

Semua langsung menghela nafas.

Himuro yang daritadi melihat semua itu hanya tersenyum. _'Taiga sekarang sudah sangat hebat, dia sudah banyak berubah…'_

**Di taksi yang ditumpangi Kuroko dan Ogiwara…**

"Ne, Kuroko… Apa penyakitmu itu kambuh lagi?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Ya, kemarin saja Akashi-kun keluar dan membuat masalah sama senpai yang memukulku." Ucap Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Akashi!? Padahal dia jarang keluar." Ucap Ogiwara menatap Kuroko kaget.

"Kalau menurutku… Dia hanya keluar jika aku merasa kesakitan atau terluka." Ucap Kuroko.

"… Lalu apakah kau sudah berkonsultasi dengan dokter disini?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang dia bilang?"

"Dia kabur."

"Hah? Kabur? Kenapa?"

"Begini…" Ucap Kuroko mulai bercerita.

**Flashback: On.**

_Kuroko tengah menatap sang dokter dengan datar._

_"Jadi kau sudah pernah berkonsultasi dengan dokter lain… Kalau begitu apa yang dikatakannya?" Tanya dokter itu._

_"Aku mempunyai penyakit D.I.D atau biasa disebut penyakit kepribadian ganda." Ucap Kuroko._

_Dokter itu menatap Kuroko serius. "Lalu ada berapa kepribadian dalam dirimu?"_

_"Hmm… Aku juga tak begitu tau… Kemungkinan ada sekitar enam kalau ditambah aku jadi tujuh…" Ucap Kuroko._

_Dokter itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apakah kau tau bagaimana sifat dan hobi kepribadian lainmu?"_

_"Ya… Pertama Akashi-kun… Ah! Maksudku Akashi Seijuurou… dia memiliki sifat yang yandere dan mempunyai hobi mengumpulkan gunting." Ucap Kuroko._

_Dokter itu kembali mengernyitkan alisnya._

_"Kedua ada Midorima Shintarou… Dia memiliki sifat tsundere dan diantara yang lain ia memiliki hobi yang paling aneh seperti ia suka menonton acara Oha-Asa dan membeli benda lucky item nya selain itu ia juga suka membuat ramuan aneh." Ucap Kuroko panjang lebar._

_Dokter itu mulai gemetaran._

**"**_Yang ketiga Aomine Daiki… Dia memilik sifat ore-sama, ia sering sekali terlibat dengan masalah pertengkaran lalu…" Ucap Kuroko yang langsung dipotong oleh sang dokter._

_"CUKUP!" Ucap sang dokter berdiri dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki._

_"Kenapa dokter?" Tanya Kuroko bingung._

_"A-Aku tak bisa mengobatimu!" Ucap dokter itu beranjak dari ruang pemeriksaan itu._

_"Eh? Tapi kata dokter… Dokter pernah mengobati orang yang mempunyai penyakit D.I.D!" Ucap Kuroko ikut bangkit berdiri._

_"Itu hanya bohong!" Ucap dokter itu dengan katakutan._

_"Tapi…" Ucap Kuroko yang langsung dipotong oleh sang dokter._

_"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KEPRIBADIAN LAINMU ITU, SEMUANYA MENAKUTKAN!" Teriak dokter itu sambil ngibrit keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan itu._

_Kuroko hanya berdiri mematung disana. "Eh?" Ucap Kuroko seperti orang bodoh._

**Flashback: Off.**

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya…" Ucap Kuroko yang sudah selesai bercerita dan Ogiwara hanya sweatdrop.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan sembuh jika semua dokter tak berani mengobatimu?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Entahlah…" Ucap Kuroko sambil menatap bosan jendela taksi itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Oh, ya… Apa tidak apa mengajakku ke taman bermain milik kakakmu?" Tanya Ogiwara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja… Nii-san juga tak akan keberatan, lagipula nanti disana akan diluncurkan kembang api untuk memperingatkan hari ulang tahun taman bermain itu." Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, keren! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" Ucap Ogiwara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum sambil menggangguk.

**Sementara, di rumah sakit Seirin…**

"NANI!? ADA PASIEN YANG MELARIKAN DIRI!?" Teriak Kagami tak lupa dengan hujan lokalnya.

"Ya, nama pasien yang melarikan diri itu Hanami Rika… Pasien no 305." Ucap Izuki membacakan identitas Rika.

"Haahhh… Lagi-lagi dia… Sudah keberapa kali ia melarikan diri?" Ucap Kagami sambil menghela nafas.

"Sekitar 49 kali kalau ditambah sekarang maka pas jadi 50 kali." Ucap Izuki.

_'Dia menghitungnya?' _Batin Kagami sweatdrop.

"Pasti sangat berat ya, Taiga." Ucap Himuro.

"Ya… Oh! Tatsuya kau boleh pulang duluan karena mungkin aku akan pulang larut malam." Ucap Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang naik taksi dan Taiga berikan kunci rumahmu dan alamat rumah barumu." Ucap Himuro.

"Iya! Iya! Sebentar…" Ucap Kagami sambil menulis alamat rumahnya di kertas kosong yang entah darimana asana.

"Nih! Kunci rumah dan alamat rumah." Ucap Kagami memberikan Himuro kertas berisikan alamat rumahnya dan kunci rumahnya.

"Ok, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Himuro sambil beranjak pergi darisana.

"Ya." Balas Kagami dengan singkat.

Setelah Himuro tak ada, Kagami kembali berbincang sama Izuki. "Izuki-senpai… Kita harus melihat kembali ruangan Hanami-san." Ucap Kagami dan Izuki hanya menggangguk.

Lalu, Kagami dan Izuki pergi ruang rawat no 305. Sesampai disana Kagami dan Izuki bertemu seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam yang memakai kacamata dan memiliki name tag Hyuuga Jumpei.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang… Barusan aku menemukan surat ini di bawah bantalnya." Ucap Hyuuga memberikan surat itu kepada Kagami dan Izuki.

"Aku sangat bosan disini jadi aku akan pergi ke taman bermain Happy Land. Dari Hanami Rika yang cantik dan imut." Ucap Kagami membacakan isi surat itu yang membuat dirinya dan Izuki illfeel.

"Kalau gitu aku akan menelponnya." Ucap Kagami sambil menelpon Hanami.

_Balonku ada lima! rupa-rupa warnanya…_

Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Kagami sweatdrop.

"Izuki… Apakah ini ring tone hp barumu?" Tanya Hyuuga.

Izuki menggeleng dengan cepat. "Bukan! Ini bukan ring tone milik hp ku!" Ucap Izuki.

"Matte! Ini kan suara ring tone hp milik Hanami-san." Ucap Kagami sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali.

"Tapi darimana asalnya?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya suaranya dari bawah kasur." Ucap Izuki.

Kagami langsung berjongkok untuk melihat apakah ada hp dibawah kasur itu. Kagami memincingkan matanya. "Are? Itu kan hp?"

Kagami meraih hp berwarna pink polkadot yang masih membunyikan ring tone gaje itu dan melihat ada surat yang terselip di hp itu.

"Hei! Disini ada surat lagi!" Ucap Kagami yang membuat Hyuuga dan Izuki mendekat dengannya.

"Kau mau mencariku melalui hp? Tak akan! Kau sudah tertipu! MUAHAHAHAHA! Salam kecup penuh kasih sayang dari bibirku yang seksi." Ucap Kagami membacakan surat itu dengan sweatdrop.

"Aku jadi ingin muntah." Ucap Hyuuga menahan rasa mualnya.

"Salam jari jempol kakimu dengan penuh kebauan dari ketekmu yang bau juga!" Ucap Izuki melarat tambah gaje.

Kagami segera meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk yang bertujuan agar matanya tak tercemar dengan tulisan cakar bebek milik Hanami.

"Haaahhh… Kalau gitu aku akan pergi mencarinya." Ucap Kagami menghela nafas yang entah keberapa kalinya.

"Kami juga akan ikut membantu." Ucap Izuki.

"Begini saja… Kagami akan mencarinya di Happy Land lalu, jika Kagami sudah menemukannya, Kagami akan menelpon kami dan kami akan segera kesana dan membantumu." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Ok!" Ucap Kagami dan Izuki serempak.

**Di taman bermain Happy Land…**

"Wah, ramai sekali!" Ucap Ogiwara dan Kuroko hanya menggangguk.

"Oh, ya! Kuroko dimana kakakmu?" Tanya Ogiwara sambil menoleh ke Kuroko.

"Nii-san? Dia ada di perusahaan Rakuzan, sepertinya dia lagi sibuk… Kemungkinan dia akan datang nanti sekitar jam 8 malam." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ne, Kuroko… Kembang apinya kapan dimulainya?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Jam 9 malam." Ucap Kuroko.

"Sekarang baru jam 6 masih ada 3 jam lagi." Ucap Ogiwara.

"Lalu, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmmm… Kesana!" Ucap Ogiwara sambil menunjuk roller coaster.

"Err… Baiklah…" Ucap Kuroko ragu-ragu.

"Tak apa-apa! Ayo!" Ucap Ogiwara sambil menarik Kuroko ke wahana roller coaster itu.

**Sementara itu, Kagami…**

"Cih! Ramai sekali disini! Dan dimana dia!?" Ucap Kagami sambil celingak-celinguk untuk mencari Hanami di taman bermain Happy Land.

Kagami terus mencari Hanami sampai 30 menit disana tapi ia belum menemukannya.

Kagami ngos-ngosan karena capek. "Hosh… Hosh… Dimana sih dia!?" Ucap Kagami sedikit frustrasi.

Tiba-tiba Kagami memincingkan matanya. "Hm? Surai blonde panjang dan mata oranye itu… HANAMI RIKA!" Ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk Hanami.

"Ekh!?" Ucap Hanami kaget sambil melihat Kagami.

"MATTE HANAMI-SAN! Minggir! Minggir!" Ucap Kagami sambil mendorong orang lain.

"Cih!" Ucap Hanami sambil berlari dari lautan manusia itu.

"Matte! Kuso!" Umpat Kagami.

**Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Ogiwara…  
**

Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang baru saja selesai menikmati permainan roller coaster itu… Ah, mungkin hanya Ogiwara saja yang menikmati wahana itu kalau Kuroko tengah memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Bertahanlah Kuroko! Aku akan membelikanmu minuman! Tunggulah!" Ucap Ogiwara sambil menuntun Kuroko ke bangku yang panjang.

Ogiwara segera berlari ke stand minuman yang terdekat disana meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Hei! Kau yang ada disana!" Ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai surai blonde sambil menunjuk Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mendongak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Ya! Kamu!" Ucap wanita blonde itu sambil mendekati Kuroko.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Kuroko menatap wanita itu datar.

"Sepertinya kau memilik masalah… Seperti mempunyai penyakit kepribadian ganda, eh?" Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba yang membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget.

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja karena aku ini dokter psikiater… Ah! Atashi wa Hanami Rika desu!" Ucap Hanami sambil cengir.

"Souka… Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu! Yoroshiku!" Ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Ah! Kalau kau bertemu dengan laki-laki bermuka garang dengan surai merah kehitaman jangan percaya apa yang dikatakannya karena ia pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri." Ucap Hanami dengan ekspresi serius.

"Eh?" Ucap Kuroko bingung.

"HANAMI-SAN!"

"Gawat! Aku harus segera lari!" Ucap Hanami sambil lari.

"MATTTEEEEEE!" Teriak Kagami sambil berlari secepat kilat.

_'Are? Dia kan orang gila yang tadi!' _Batin Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan cepat menghadang Kagami.

"Akh! Hanami-san matte! Cih! Kuso! Kau cepatlah minggir!" Ucap Kagami sambil mendelik tajam ke Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng kepalanya secara cepat. "Tidak… Aku tak biarkan kau lewat."

"Arrrrgh! Saat kita bertemu di bandara kau juga menghalangku dan sekarang, saat kita bertemu lagi kau menghalangiku lagi! Sebenarnya kau mau apa, sih!?" Teriak Kagami.

"Sumimasen… Demo kalau kau dibiarkan kau akan berbuat masalah seperti di bandara tadi… Sekarang kau harus pulang ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Dengar! Wanita bernama Hanami-san itu pasien rumah sakit jiwa! Dan aku adalah dokter yang menanganinya!" Ucap Kagami.

"Kau bohong." Ucap Kuroko tak mempercayai Kagami.

Kagami melihat ke Hanami yang mulai berlari menjauhinya, dan dari kejauhan dapat Kagami lihat Hanami tengah menjulurkan lidahnya seperti lagi mengejeknya.

Kagami sedikit geram dengan Hanami dan Kuroko. "Sudah cukup!" Teriaknya.

Kagami memegang kedua bahu Kuroko dengan erat. "Maaf, ya… Tapi ini sangat darurat." Ucap Kagami sebelum ia melempar Kuroko sampai mengenai pohon yang dekat dengan mereka.

"Waduh! Gawat aku melemparnya terlalu keras!" Ucap Kagami panik sendiri.

"I-Ittai…" Gumam Kuroko lalu ia merasakan dari keningnya mengalir cairan kental berwarna merah.

"D-Darah…?" Ucapnya terbata-bata sambil melap darahnya yang mengalir dari keningnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. "Uhh…" Rintihnya.

Kagami segera menghampiri Kuroko. "O-Oi! Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa… Menyingkirlah…" Ucap Kuroko bangkit berdiri dan Kagami hanya memandang Kuroko khawatir sambil menyingkir darinya.

Kuroko segera berlari ke toilet di taman bermain itu yang kebetulan sepi. Kuroko segera masuk pintu wc itu dan menguncinya dengan cepat. Kuroko merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Are? A-Aku tak membawa obatnya!" Ucap Kuroko sambil menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Uh…" Rintih Kuroko menahan rasa sakit di kepala dan di badannya.

Dan tiba-tiba warna bola matanya yang awalnya baby blue itu berubah warna secara acak. Setelah itu Kuroko pingsan sebentar dan beberapa menit kemudian ia bangun lagi, yang kali ini bola matanya berubah menjadi heterokrom. Ya, dia bukan Kuroko lagi melainkan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi segera keluar dari wc itu dan melihat ke arah cermin dekat wastafel disana.

"Baju murahan macam apa ini?" Ucapnya sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang memakai baju polo putih polos.

Tiba-tiba di toilet itu masuk seorang pria yang memakai jas hitam dengan dasi merah juga dengan celana sesetelan dengan jasnya.

"Hm… Bajumu bagus sekali." Puji Akashi.

"Hah?" Ucap pria itu bingung.

"… Tapi akan bagus kalau aku yang memakainya." Ucap Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum mengerikannya.

Secara tiba-tiba Akashi menodong guntingnya yang entah darimana ia dapat ke pria itu.

"Berikan bajumu!" Perintah Akashi absolut.

Pria itu gemetar dengan takut. "B-Baik!" Ucapnya sambil melepas jas, celana, dan dasinya.

Setelah itu Akashi segera berganti baju dengan pakaian pria tadi. "Lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil bercermin.

Akashi meninggalkan pria itu yang tinggal memakai kaos kutang dan celana boxer pink polkadot.

**Sementara itu, Ogiwara…**

Ogiwara yang baru saja membeli minumannya segera menghampiri bangku yang tadi diduduki oleh Kuroko.

"Kuroko maaf membuatmu menu-" Ucap Ogiwara yang langsung terputus karena tak melihat Kuroko.

"Are? Kuroko?" Tanya Ogiwara sambil celingak-celinguk mencari Kuroko.

"Ja-Jangan bilang… Penyakitnya kambuh lagi…" Ucap Ogiwara sambil berkeringat dingin.

**Sementara itu, Kagami…**

"Huff… Akhirnya ketangkap juga Hanami-san…" Ucap Kagami sambil melap peluhnya.

"Kerja bagus, Kagami." Ucap Hyuuga.

"Ihhh! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mau balik lagi ke tempat membosankan itu!" Ucap Hanami yang memberontak saat Izuki, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei membawanya ke mobil ambulans tapi akhirnya Hanami dibawa oleh mobil ambulans ke rumah sakit.

"Oh, ya! Laki-laki itu!" Ucap Kagami teringat dengan Kuroko.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan disini… Senpai duluan saja!" Teriak Kagami sambil berlari ke taman bermain itu lagi.

"Ya, ampun… Ada apa dengannya, sih?" Tanya Hyuuga.

**Sementara itu, Akashi…**

Akashi tengah berjalan sambil menyibak poninya yang membuat wanita disana pada pingsan dengan mata lope-lope atau ada yang berteriak "KYAAA~ DIA KEREN SEKALI!"

"Cih! Disini berisik sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ah! KAU!" Teriak Kagami yang baru menemui Akashi yang dia kira Kuroko.

"Ternyata kau disini dan sejak kapan kau berganti baju? Oh, ya apakah kau baik-baik saja setelah aku lempar?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau telah memanggilku…" Ucap Akashi sambil memberi jeda.

"Hah?" Ucap Kagami gak ngerti.

Akashi melihat jam tangan yang dipakai Kagami. "55... 56... 57... 58... 59... 60!" Ucap Akashi.

"Ingatlah pada tahun 20xx, bulan Maret, tanggal xx, pukul 09.00... Aku telah jatuh padamu." Ucap Akashi sambil mengelus pipi Kagami.

"Eh?" Ucap Kagami makin gak ngerti.

_'Apa-apaan orang ini?' _Batin Kagami.

"Baru pertama kali ada orang yang dapat melemparku… Dan orang itu adalah kau." Ucap Akashi datar.

"Ya, makanya aku kesini untuk minta maaf denganmu…" Ucap Kagami sedikit canggung.

"OI!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara bariton.

Akashi dan Kagami menengok ke belakang secara bersamaan dan mereka melihat sekumpulan anggota mafia yang tengah menatap Akashi dengan marah.

"Oi! Teme! Berani sekali kau mengambil kepunyaanku!" Ucap salah satu anggota mafia itu yang cuma pakai kaos kutang dan celana boxer polkadot.

"Lalu, kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah rela memberikannya padaku?" Balas Akashi tenang.

"Itu karena kau memaksaku di toilet tadi! Pokoknya kembalikan!" Ucap anggota mafia itu marah.

"Sekali kau telah memberikannya maka kau tak bisa menerimanya balik…" Ucap Akashi enteng.

_'A-Apa ini? Jangan-jangan mereka…' _Batin Kagami sambil melirik Akashi dan anggota mafia tadi secara bergantian.

"K-Kalian… Jangan-jangan suka lemon?" Tanya Kagami yang mengira Akashi mem *Piiiippp* *Sensor* laki-laki anggota mafia itu.

"Ya." Ucap Akashi dan anggota mafia tadi yang salah paham (Note: Mereka mengira Kagami menanyakan tentang buah lemon).

_'JADI INI ADALAH CINTA SESAMA LAKI-LAKI… YAOI!?' _Batin Kagami yang pikirannya mulai tak beres.

"Cih! Semuanya kita hajar laki-laki baby blue itu!" Teriak anggota mafia itu kepada teman-temannya.

"OOOO!" Teriak anggota mafia lainnya sambil menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Akashi sudah menyiapkan guntingnya.

Kagami melangkah mundur agar tak terlibat dengan pertengkaran itu.

_'APA-APAAN INI!?' _Batin Kagami berteriak.

**TBC**

**Author's Note: Yeay! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertamanya! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film drama. Yosh! Langsung akhir kata saja…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
